A change of scenery
by bailar
Summary: Max needs a change of scenery for her senior year and decides to move to Mesic, a small town in North Carolina. FAX! Better than it sounds. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. I will probably finish this story. First Fan fic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I was once again dragged off to the mall by my best friend. I hate the mall and at the moment I hate Lissa. Lissa is my best friend but over the last year she has changed. She went from the sweet, caring and reliable friend, to the mean, stuck up type in 2 seconds. She knows that I hate the mall too, because I'm a bit claustrophobic but she has dragged me here today regardless. We are meeting the 5th boyfriend that she has had this week. Joy. Note the sarcasm. I bet you ten dollars that after she has finished locking lips with him, I will get dragged off with the two of them to the local club. At the club my drink will get spiked, boys will harass me and when I go outside, someone will try to sell me drugs of smokes. Wanna place that bet? Didn't think so. That is exactly what happened too. I hate going to clubs and most people know it. I was ready to leave the minuet we got there. Problem I can't. You see I don't own a car yes that is right, you didn't hear, read or see wrong. I don't think I need a car so I don't have one simple. The problem with that is that Lissa drives me everywhere so I can't go till she is ready. I decided I needed a lift and called up my mum.

"Hi you have reached Ms Martinez. Please leave a message and I will get back to you soon. "

Damn voicemail. My house is only about 10 blocks away so I decided to walk. As I turn around to leave a cold, hard hand grabs my shoulder. I turned around to find myself face to face with my ex, Dylan. "Don't leave Maxie, I love you". It would have been sweet if he wasn't my ex or drunk as a skunk." leave me alone Dylan" I screamed at him. I threw his hand off my shoulder and started to walk. I pulled out my phone and dialled my sister Ella's number. She picked up on the third ring, "Ella, we need to talk".


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I did it in a hurry. This should be longer. Enjoy!**_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I got home soaked to the bone. It had started to rain the minuet I started to rain. I went up to my room and found Ella sitting on my bed. She did what I asked her for once. She looked so much like mum it was outstanding. She had the same dark curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an orange halter neck top and a denim skirt. She didn't look over the top for once and I was impressed.

_**AN/ new line every time a new person starts to speak ok? It's just Ella and max and I don't feel like putting in speech marks**_

What's up max? Ella said with shear concern in her voice. I shrugged it off and went to get changed. Once I had changed into my sweat pants and a top.

Ok Ella, guess where I just was?

Hmmmm. Let me guess, with Lissa.

Correct. Now where would she take me?

The Mall! She squealed

Half right. The mall then the club. Now who did I run into at the club? I hoped she understood were I was going with this.

Was it someone from school?

Yes but just cause I'm sick of this game it was Dylan.

Oh. Ella seemed slightly scared.

Do you see where I'm going with this?

No. Ella answered bluntly. I put my head in my hands trying to figure out the best way to put my request.

Ella I'm sick of life here in LA and I want to move to a small town for senior year. Ops word vomit. Oh well it was probably the best way to put it.

Why? Ella was very curious wasn't she.

Because where ever I go someone is trying to harass my sell my drugs or get my drunk. I snapped at her and she started to cry. I never yell at Ella and I felt awful. Ella sweetie I'm sorry I yelled but I'm just… agh.

I understand why you are asking this max but if you want me to go along with your little plan you need to abide by a few of my rules.

Ok, what are these rules?

RULE 1. I get to choose where we move to.  
RULE 2. I get to pick all outfits for important events in your life.  
And RULE 3. Don't yell again please.

I thought about all of these things and I realised that unless I agreed to these terms I was never going to get Ella on board. Ok as long as the town is small and I can't make any promises about the yelling thing though.

With a smile Ella agreed and ran down stairs. One down one to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ sorry that my chapters are short it's just a habit of mine, but I make up for it now with a longer chapter (in my normal chap. This is about 3). Now I just wanted to make this clear, I WANT REWIEWS FOR ADVICE AND IDEAS NOT TO MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! So reviews are appreciated as this is my first fanfic and I wanna make it good.  
Sign off- bailar xoxo**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**_

As soon as my mum got home I was keen to impress her to make my life just a tad easier. So the minuet I heard the front door open I raced down stairs to greet my mum.  
" hey mum! Need a hand with anything?".  
"Cooking dinner if you could?"  
"Maybe not then" I said with a giggle. You see the great Max can't cook. She burns water!  
"What would you like Maximum?" mum asked. Darn she caught me.  
" I'll tell you over dinner if that's ok?".  
"Sure sweetie. Can you ask Ella to come and help me cook?"  
"Sure. Ella mum wants you to help her cook" I screamed up the stairs. Mum shook her head and vanished into the kitchen.

I went up to my room and started looking at all the Uni's I could go to. I was going to move to Australia after senior year and go to QUT but now I'm not so sure. I got bored after a couple of minutes and just lay on my bed with my earphones in listening to INXS.

I don't know how long I slept for but next thing I remember was Ella cursing at me to get up. I didn't budge; I didn't have any reason to move yet as well. "I Ella will strap you to a chair every morning and do your hair and makeup id you don't get your lazy butt out of bed now!" That go me up.  
"Ells what time is it?"  
"Dinner time"  
"that's a game Ella"  
"oh well dinner is ready and you have something to tell mum" she said with a flick of her hair and left. I grumble and slowly made my way down stairs. Show time.

"Mum I was thinking, that well…."  
"Hmmm go on"  
"well we could um maybe move?"  
"Max what you said?"  
" I said I was wondering if we could move"  
"and why would that be?"  
"Because I want to go to a good uni and everything about LA sucks right about now. I get hit on everywhere I go, people spike my drinks or try and sell my drug or the like. I want to move to a small town so I can work on my studies more and get good grades".  
"Well the funny thing was I just got fired from my job and I was going to ask you girls if you would mind moving to Mesic. It's a small town with around 250 people and I really think we could all do with a new start".  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Yes it's a Yes."  
I Max actually screamed. I know so not me but I was just too happy finally I can escape this hell hole.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Mum had bought our new house and we were going to leave today. I had packed up the few contents of my room in around twenty minuets. I was actually excited about moving. One of Ella's friends lives in Mesic and ella has been asking her about everything. Ella's friend J.J. is always saying how hot the guys are down there and what not but sad thing is the more she speaks of it the less intrested I get.

We all jumped in the van and I fought ells for shotgun. Guess who won. Moi. I sat back relaxed and started to listen to my all time favourite band, Nickelback. It was a long ride so I wont bore you with the details, but lets just say there was a lot of restless people on board that played way to many games of eye spy to be counted. When we finally made it to the house I was so glad. It was 11pm and we were all going to crash on the floor tonight. We went upstairs and while mum and ella were looking at the kitchen and what not I went upstair to check out the rooms. The largest room would obiously be mums, but there were 3 other rooms. In the end I choose the middle sized room with a bay window. Really its not a bay window cause it opens up into a small balcony but lets just call it that. I went downstairs and told ella which room was mine and then we all went to our rooms and crashed. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HELLO! Got any ideas on ways I could take this story put it in a review for me and we will see where it goes. I'm sorry for all my spelling errors and will spend some time soon fixing them all up. Btw just in case it isn't clear they are all Max povs and if the change I will state it before I start to type  
Sign off- bailar xoxo**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not JP but I can dream**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

I woke to an unfamiliar face staring down at me.  
"AGH! Who are you?"  
"ZOMG! You must be Max and I was so excited to meet you and so is the rest of my family. We except for Fang but that's just his personality. My personality is bubbly and if shopping was a personality it would be mine. Oh you should totally come_."  
"Let's start with the basics when I wake up please? Two questions time and name."  
"Almost eleven and its Nudge."  
"Nudge?"  
"Well my real name is Monique but I don't like it, so my nickname is Nudge. That's what everyone calls me."  
"Oh ok. I'm gonna go get changed and eat then you can introduce me to the rest of your family I guess. Oh do you know my sister Ella?"  
"Oh yes we have been hanging out all morning"  
"good go and see her and I'll be out in a bit".

After I took a long hot shower and got into my jeans and simple plan top, I followed my nose down stairs to a plate of pancakes and bacon. mmmmmmmmmm. I inhaled them and went to find Nudge and Ella. I found them in Ella's room unpacking. They turned around and said hello but I didn't notice because I was staring at the most gorgeous little girl in the world. "Oh hello, my name is Ariel but you can call me Angel". I was so entreated by this girl that I couldn't speak. She had beautiful blonde ringlets that fell around her face like a halo, and the bluest eyes. She really did look like an angel. I'm so glad the Nudge Channel was on today to fill the silence. "Oh Max this is my little sister Angel". It was so weird they looked nothing alike, because Nudge had brown eyes and hair and very tan skin. As if reading my mind Angel said "I was adopted with my twin brother Gazzy".  
"Oh". That was all I could say she was the cutest kid ever.  
"ZOMG! You guys should totally come over to our house for a swim. Then you can meet Fang and Gazzy! Mum is pretty carefree and won't mind and dad is at work. Please come over it's like the greatest idea on my behalf ever!"  
"Yeah sure" Ella replied at the same time I said "NO".  
Basically after that Ella threatened the Makeup and hair thing again and goes me to reluctantly agree. Not a happy camper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Ella realised I didn't want to go because I don't own a pair of swimmers, she was over the moon. "Here Max put this one on! It will fit you". Being ells it was a bikini; it was navy blue with gold strips on it. "Don't you have a one piece?" I yelled out to her. "NO" she giggled. Grrr she was so dead. I put on the swimmers and threw my clothes back on before a chased Ella all the way next door to Nudge's house. Their house was identical in layout to ours and looks very country. Ella lead my out the back towards the pool. When we got out there Nudge dragged a little kid towards me. He looked identical to Angel so I was going to make a guess and say it was her brother. "Hi my name is Corbin, but you can call me Gazzy!" I was really hoping that was a nickname but anyway no time to investigate. "ZOMG where is Fang? He said he was going to be out here but knowing him he won't listen to me and where the hell is _".  
"For the sake of your eardrums" said a tall boy standing behind Nudge. He had the most tanned skin in the world and the best 6 pack I've ever seen. He had dark hair that fell over one of his dark obsidian eyes. They were beautiful tinged with purple and gold flecks. There was an awkward silence up until Nudge filled it. "Fang meet Max and Ella! And vice versa".  
"OMG hubba hubba. I'm Ella". God Ella could be such a [skank or bitch take your pick] sometimes.  
"Max" I said before stalking of to go and sit by the pool. There was no way in hell I was taking off my clothes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sat down on one of the two pool chairs, trying to become as invisible as possible. I heard of splashing and screaming and I thought I had mastered my invisibility mask when I felt a figure walk up behind me. I decided to ignore it when I was picked up and thrown in the pool, clothes and all. When I resurfaced I was angry as the devil is at good children. "Who did it?" I screamed. Everyone pointed at Fang stifling laughs. I got up out of the pool and striped off my drenched clothes. The whole pool area went silent. "What?!" I said clearly annoyed. Nudge and Ella said "Nothing" at the exact same time that Angel and Gazzy said "your pretty". What they just say? God have they got a few things wrong oh well I was not going to have wet clothes weigh me down when I killed Fang. "Whatever" I mumbled before I turned back to Fang. "Right you have 5 seconds to run before I come and kill you. Comprehend?" The sad thing is he didn't move. I am a super-fast runner and way stronger than I look and all Fang does is smirk. I swear I heard Ella telling him to run in the background but I didn't pay attention. I counted down from five the sprinted at Fang he turned around and ran as well. I must say he was pretty fast but I was faster. We ran through the house into the front yard then I decide play time was over. I tackled Fang to the ground. He grabbed me around the waist and flipped me over. "Don't try that again" he whispered in my ear before helping me to my feet. I couldn't help but blushing as we walked back to the pool area together. "Awww you must have gone easy on him" Ella complained and I just shrugged it off and got back into the pool.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**A/N: ok so what did you think? Now I got some reviews asking me to update more often, so I'm gonna propose an idea. I can write longer entries and update less or write shorter entries and update more often. Let me know which one you would prefer.  
Sign off- bailar xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I was allowed to return home it was around 3pm. I walked up to my room and saw all the boxes of my thing clouding the floor. I decided it was about time that I started to unpack. I sat down on the floor and pulled out the closest box to me. I laughed at the irony. I just happened to pick the box labelled 'memories'. I opened the box filled with old school photos, birthday cards, baby clothes and a necklace? I pulled out the necklace to inspect it further. It was a small gold star with a single ruby in the centre. On the back it had something engraved into it. I flipped it over and read the inscription. It read "you're the star in my life". This brought back memories I had tried so hard to forget. The memories of Sam. Sam was my boyfriend back in LA. He was the perfect boyfriend. He didn't medal in things that didn't need to be, he was always there for me and he loved his family and friends. He was amazing and we dated for 2 and half years. For our 2 year anniversary he bought me this necklace. 6 months later in spring break he was down at the lake with his family. He was swimming and he never came back up. He drowned and I cried for months and months. I never looked at boys the same way after that and I hated swimming. After a few months my friends tried to help me recover. They hooked my up with Dylan and then I dumped him the next day. I hated Dylan's guts and we didn't really get on. That was a year ago and I haven't dated since. For the first time I realised that I was crying. I haven't cried since Sam died but I just let them flow. I don't know how long I cried for but I eventually fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

mmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Wake up!" Ella screeched in my ear.  
"Gahh! Ella it's too early to be up let me go back to sleep" I mumbled whilst searching for a blanket to pull over my head with none found. I slowly pulled my head up to see I was on the floor. I must have fallen asleep last night after my little episode. I asked Ella what she wanted. She replied with "first day of school I'm dressing you". No way was that happening over my dead body. "Ella not today please".  
"Awe you promised back in LA and I won't overdo it I promise". I sighed before agreeing. I keep all my promises, even the silly ones. Ella screamed before running to her room to grab god knows what. She came back in with makeup, clothes and shoes. "Shower now" she ordered whilst ushering me towards the bathroom. I groaned but obliged. After a 20 minuet shower I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Ella asked whether I would like to wear sea green or apple green. Technically they are the same colour if you ask me, GREEN. I shrugged and Ella handed me some clothes to change into. I was dressed in a black sequined top that was gathered under the bust before flowing out around my stomach. The gathered part was sequined and the rest was plain. I had a light green pair of skinny jeans. I wore my black converse and a hoodie because it was quite cool out there.

I walked out to see Ella standing in front of a chair with something behind her back. "Sit "she ordered. I did, but she had duct tape behind her back at used it to restrain my wrists. I was bad mouthing her and then she said the most random thing. "Ahh. Silence is golden … but duct tape is silver". And with that she covered my mouth with duct tape. She started to apply make up to me taking her sweet time whilst I couldn't fight back. I was so grumpy.

Once she had finished I was very glad to be free of her makeup clade hands. I ran downstairs to eat straight away without even bothering to glance in the mirror. I was too hungry to care. Mum gave me a quick look before announcing that the neighbours were going to give us a lift. I nodded my head to show my understanding whilst stuffing my face. I saw mum shake her head before exiting to go to work. 10 minutes later Ella was ready for school and we started to make our way next door.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmm

_**AN/ hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. This chapter is a bit of a filler because I have no inspiration at the moment. I need to sit down and just think up some ideas and what not. Thanks for the reviews but ….. I'm not satisfied. I need some more criticism at the moment or ideas please. I want to make this story as good as I can so I need your help. Please?! Sorry this chapter sucks guys!  
VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP WHAT IS BELOW SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT READ!  
I still haven't got a satisfactory answer to my proposal. I will NOT update until I am happy with the results. I have had 3 reviews about that and it's not a very fair way to choose. So once again…. longer posts less often, or shorter posts more often. It's up to you!**_

_**Sign off- Bailarxoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first day of school and I wanted to make an impression. Maybe I could get into a fight or something? Ella and I walked next door to the neighbours. We knocked and stood outside for around 20 minutes because Nudge didn't want to open the door. Ella and I stood their smirking because it sounded just like us. "You go get the door, Fang" Nudge yelled. "You're closer" he yelled back. This continued for the whole 20 minutes. You have to admit it is pretty funny? Anyway Fang won that and Nudge came and answered the door. With a humph she ushered us in speaking to Ella about the next beach bash or something. The second I got inside I was attacked by a fluff ball. "Angel! Hey sweetie" I said after regaining some of my breath. I quickly acknowledged everyone else before turning back to listen to her. She said so much I hardly understood her. I nodded when I seemed appropriate and looked like I was intently listening. I smiled thinking about how cute she looked as she rambled on. After around 5 minute's fang said we had to leave. I gave angel and Gazzy hugs before walking out to the car. We played shot gun and I sadly lost, Nudge is really good at it. So Ella and I sat in the back of Fangs pickup truck.

It took about 5 minutes to get there and we all jumped out. They lead us over to a group of kids and introduced us. "Hey guys this is Max and Ella!" nudge said enthusiastically. I waved my hand in recognition of the others and they all started to introduce themselves. "Hey I'm Ryder" said a boy around my age with dark brown curly hair and deep blue eyes. I smiled. "I'm Janet" a short girl with red pixie cut hair and brown eyes said. "Jesse" said the slim boy leaning against the wall. He had black hair and green eyes. "And I'm Arianna" said a tall girl with ash blonde hair and blue eyes. I really liked Arianna she seemed to be very laid back and carefree. She was also very loud and fun to be around. Nudge took Ella and me off to the office to get our timetables as they had all got them at the end of last year. I had a pretty good day today as well score! Home class with Mr Otto then science and maths with Mr Ayre, followed by morning tea break. Then I had English with Mr Still, drama with Mr Packer and business and economics with Ms Bitter. Then it was lunch my favourite period. Then to end the day I had Japanese and sose, with Mr Hutchinson and Mr Still again.

I walked off towards home class not entirely sure what to expect. Jesse said he would take me as we had the same home class. We walked in and took our seats up the back of the class. Mere seconds later a short fit man with brown hair, a beard and moustache walked in. he looked to be in around his early 30's. He sat down at the desk and put his feet up on the desk. I decided then and there that I liked him. He didn't seem to be a grumpy teacher; he seemed laid back and happy to be there. He liked to interact with the kids too. Mr Otto is my favourite teacher so far! We marked the role but as he got to me he quire "new kid?" I replied curtly with a nod of my head. "Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself then?" I nodded briefly before standing up in my place. "My name is Maximum Martinez but it's just Max to all you. I am 17 years old, duh. I moved from LA. I have a sister her name is Ella. Hurt me and ill rip your head off! Questions?" I got a few laughs and a lot of scared looks out of the class. I smirked before heading to my seat next to Jesse. We shared a high five before home class continued.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. I have every class with Fang so at least I know someone. I have Jesse and Janet also in my maths and science classes, Arianna in drama and business and Ryder and Nudge in English, sose and Japanese. Mr Otto is still my favourite teacher. Lunch was great, I learnt tons about the rest of the little group and school in general. I found out that Fang is star track, swimming and soccer player of the school. Ryder is captain of the baseball team. Janet plays guitar, bass and drums. Jesse is a braniac. Arianna hates being called that so everyone calls her Ari (she really needs a new nickname). She also plays piano and sings. Nudge is just the world's biggest chatterbox so nothing changed there. Brigid is the popular girl and goes through a boyfriend a week. Sounds like Lissa if you ask me but oh well no need to go into details. This was my first day and I loved it!

_**AN/**_

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The months flew by with no really interesting things in school to be mentioned. The flock (nickname of our little group) got closer as the days passed by. Arianna got a new nickname and now goes by Apple. The things that happened during the last 6 months were different and a little crazy.

*FLASHBACK******

It was the 2nd week in school and I had PE today. Fang was the only person I knew in this class and I was very nervous. I got changed into my polo and basketball shorts before heading out to the schools track. I saw everyone stretching and warming up and joined in. I couldn't find Fang anywhere and felt like a fish out of water. I let it go and continued stretching before a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes walked over to me. "Hi my name is Iggy. You are?".

"Max" I said extending my hand for him to shake.

We talked about anything and everything until we hit the topic of sport. "So are you a fan of sport?" he questioned.

"Duh, who isn't?!" I said. He raised an eyebrow as if to question how serious I was. I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove. This caused him to fall over and I started to laugh. He stood up and asked "what's so funny?" I just continued to laugh. Fang walked out seconds later and asked what I was laughing at. I told him what happened and he smirked. "Being beaten up by a girl hay Igs?" this set of another round of laughter from me whilst Iggy tried to defend himself.

The coach walked over and told us to start running laps. "10 laps if you like running or 5 if you don't" she said. We all lined up, everyone letting Fang to the front as he would finish this really fast. I pushed through and placed a bet with Fang. First one to finish 10 laps wins, loser has to buy the winner Ben n Jerry's ice-cream. Fang agreed saying easiest bet of his life. What he doesn't know is I am wicked fast and the day I chased him down was at about 20% of my fastest speed. I have beaten boys and girls from all over the place without breaking a sweat. I can't wait to see the results of this one. "On your marks, get set, GO!" said the coach as Fang and I took off at full speed. I was just behind him for the first 8 laps and he had a smug look on his face like he had already won. Maximum Martinez does not lose. I sped up just a bit, pushing every muscle, bone and organ to work harder and faster. It worked I was gaining on him. Bit by bit I gained and by the time the finish line was in sight I was almost in the lead. Just a bit more. I forced myself to go harder and faster again. It paid off because I won. I was heaving and felt so faint by the time I finished.

Fang came over to me and questioned my ability. I just sighed and we sat down both trying to catch our breathe. Once I could breathe again I turned to fang "you owe me a Ben n Jerry's". With that I turned and walked off to get changed.

That day after school Fang said he would take me to get Ben n Jerry's. We dropped Ella and Nudge at home before going to the store. I ordered a kitchen sink sundae and we sat down at a booth. "Max I think you should join the track team" Fang said before starting to eat his ice-cream. "But I'm a fatty!" I said before turning to see Fang SMILING. It was a very nice change and I liked it. I started to laugh after I realised what I had said and Fang did too. After we had settled down Fang started to talk again. "Max, I'm not joking we could use you. We don't have any girls on the team and you would be so good. Please?". Oh great now that he said please I can't back out. I huffed before silently agreeing. Fang jumped up and gave me a hug. I was slightly startled by this and after a little while I think his brain caught up because he pulled away really fast. I was fine with fang doing that but he seemed a bit embarrassed, so I got up walked over and gave him a hug.

*END FLASHBACK*******

From that day forward fang and I have been inseparable. We are best friends and enjoy it. Iggy also joined our flock and is currently dating Janet, much to Ryder's distaste but that's another story.


	8. Chapter 8

*FLASHBACK***

_It was the first day of autumn, my favourite time of year. Fang and I were sitting down in music class not really paying much attention. Then my teacher Ms Dallas, called on the two of us. "Fang, Max please pay attention. What is our task?" I sighed I had no idea I was kind of relying on Fang to do it for me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I hear no answer from either of you so I am going to have to punish you". I groaned. Darn she could be so cruel sometimes." as a punishment I am going to get you two to perform in front of the class". Oh thank god. That is actually a pretty good punishment. I turned to look at Fang, a smirk playing at his lips. The thing is in this class we aren't show-offs we just relax, so nobody knows how good we are. Fang and I play all the time, usually I'm on piano with him on guitar. We both sing because it seems to sound better with harmony throughout it. I turn around and started to whisper to Fang, him nodding every once in a while. Here goes nothing I thought standing up and making my way toward the piano._

_(__**DROPS OF JUPITER BY TRAIN BOLD =MAX **__**UNDERLINE =FANG underline bold= both/harmony**__**)**_

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere **

**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey **

**She acts like summer and walks like rain **

**Reminds me that there's time a to change, hey, hey **

**Since the return from her stay on the moon **

**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **

**Tell me did you sail across the sun **

**Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded **

**And that heaven is overrated **

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star **

**One without a permanent scar **

**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there **

Now that she's back from that soul vacation 

Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey 

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo 

Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey 

Now that she's back in the atmosphere 

I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane 

Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet 

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day 

And head back to the milky way 

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind 

Was it everything you wanted to find 

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken **

**Your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong **

**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone **

**Conversation **

**The best soy latte that you ever had... And me **

**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet **

**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day **

**And head back toward the milky way**

_We finished and the class went completely silent. I smirked and walked back to my seat sitting down with a thump. Fang followed. For the rest of the class everyone wanted us to be in their groups. I declined every single one of them though, simply because the two of us work better alone. _

"_Max is you coming to track trials?" Fang asked whilst writing the lyrics for a new song. I was humming trying to come up with a melody when I realised Fang had been talking to me. "Ops, are you?" I questioned. Fang nodded before speaking again. "So are you coming?" he pressed. I sighed before nodding. Then Fang did something really un like him. He smiled, like a full out smile before kissing me on the cheek. The bell rang and Fang left the room instantly. What was that all about?_

_That afternoon we got changed before heading out to the track. I saw Fang over with a group of boys stretching. I decide it wasn't worth getting involved in it as techniqually I was still unknown to about half of the school. I heard the boys all whispering and laughing but didn't pay attention. I continued stretching with my back to them. Then I heard it. The wolf whistle. Sexist pigs! I tried not to pay attention but then they started to speak. You know how light travels faster than sound? That's why these boys appeared quite bright until they spoke. _

_I walked over there when I couldn't take it anymore and saw Fang looked a little discomforted by the way they were talking. I walked straight over to Fang, ignoring the questions and invitations by the others. When I reached Fang I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Instantly they all shut up. I turned to them and said "next time keep your thoughts to yourselves" and with a wink I walked away. Fang turned back to face the boys smirking at their open mouths before joining me to stretch._

_When we were a safe distance from the other we started to laugh and laugh. We couldn't stop it was so contagious. _

_To cut this short the boys were all gaping when they saw I was almost faster than Fang and never spoke to me like that again. I made it into the team and so did Fang. We train every Friday afternoon. We are having tons of fun and always make jokes at the others expense. Oh well bad habits are hard to break!_


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas break was getting closer as the days passed. 3 weeks to go and the school was already littered with Christmas decorations. Every classroom had a tree in it and multiple other decorations. The school was selling candy canes for charity. The idea was that each candy cane could be delivered during home room to your chosen recipient with a note. Everyone was very excited by this idea and thought it was brilliant. Apple talked me into doing it. "Maxie it's for charity, a good cause. Please? I want a candy cane!" she pleaded. After a little debate I finally agreed. Agh. I went over to the stall. "1…3…5…..7? 7 candy canes please" I said to the teacher standing in front of me. I paid her and went to write the notes to each of my friends.

Letter 1."Nudge, merry Christmas blabbermouth! Even though you annoy everyone we still love you! (Me included! (;) ".

Letter 2. "Ella, merry Christmas little sis! You had better get me a good present :)".

Letter 3. "Ryder, merry Christmas man! Enjoy the break from all the… whatever!"

Letter 4. "Janet, merry Christmas. Enjoy!". **(A/N if you didn't notice these 2 aren't close)**

Letter 5. "Jesse, merry Christmas, give your brains a break man! :)".

Letter 6. "Apple, merry Christmas. I can't wait to chill with you after break. Uni here we come!"

Letter 7. "Fang, Merry Christmas …"

Fang, Fang. What do you say to your best friend and maybe crush? No bad max. Backspaces delete. I have no idea what to say I love all of these guys like a second family and to think about leaving them in only 3 week's time is scary. We have no idea if we all got into the same uni yet, but are hoping for the best.

***TIME SKIP ***

The next day in home room all the candy canes would be handed out. I was actually giddy. I want to find out all the people that thought of me as a friend. I got 8 candy canes. Nudge, Ella, Ryder, Janet, Jesse, Arianna, Fang and…. the last candy cane had in brilliant cursive writing, "Merry Christmas Maximum. Your secret admirer". I had a secret admirer?! I wonder who it was. Why would they be telling me now if there was only 3 weeks left before everyone would go their own ways. I let it slide. This did not require my time at the moment. I read the letter from Jesse before turning to thank him. Sadly I had to ask him what jubilant meant. Hay I never said I was smart.

The rest of the day went by very quickly. I was excited for the end of school as we were having our first and most likely last sleep-over as a group. We were all going to Fang's house after school. This was the perfect opportunity to ask the rest of my friends about uni and Fang about the secret admirer's candy cane. What a shame we had to walk home! Grrr. I hate walking!

_**A/N; I have updated a bit faster lately for you, so….. BE HAPPY! For anyone who is wondering what uni is, it's the Aussie equivalent to collage. Please review because I really need some constructive criticism. PM me if you have time or questions. Tell me what you think!?**_

_**TO ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY KNOW WHO THE SECRET ADMIRER IS PM ME OR REVIW IT AND ILL GIVE YOU A CHARACTER IN MY NEW/NEXT STORY. (only if you are the first to get it right!)**_

_**R&R  
Sign off – Bailar xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

****TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL****

We were walking home from school and it was really hot. When I say really hot I'm talking 38°c at least. Heat was not my best friend, cool weather on the other hand was. Nudge and Ella were talking to Arianna about some dance or something. Jesse, Ryder and Janet were talking about grades and uni plus the rest of it. That left me and Fang. Fang seemed just a tad out of it, like he was deep in thought. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Fang" I said, successfully snapping him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" I enquired. Fang opened his mouth as if to reply before hastily shutting it again. "Are you ok?" he nodded before sighing. Something was really bothering this boy. "Fang please talk to me" I pleaded. I hated seeing my best friend so out of it. "What is bothering you?" I tried, hoping for an answer. Instead all I got was "If only you knew Max, if only you knew". What was going on with him? I decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to do this hot and sticky afternoon?" I asked putting on a fake British accent. Fang smirked before whispering in my ear. I grinned evilly as I understood his plan. Oh this was going to be fun!

**(A/N I was going to end it here but that is mean and it's very short!)**

We arrived at Fangs house and deicide we need to eat. Ok, I decided we needed to eat. Fang fixed us all up some chocolate milk and cookies. Fang knows me too well. We all ate our food before I said "how about Fang and I go get the bed ready and we will meet you all outside in say" I looked at my watch for emphasis "5 minutes?" I had a few nods and yeahs before Fang and I raced outside. This was going to be hilarious. Fang had the idea that since it was so hot we could have a water fight, but I said the others didn't need to know. You getting my drift here? We filled up every water gun, bucket and watering can with water before hiding them in the least obvious places. Fang stood at the tap ready to turn the hose on with me poised at the edge of the garden holding it ready. 5 minutes passed and they all started to file outside. "3, 2, 1, Go" I whispered to Fang. The hose turned on and I started to soak our guests. There were a few screams mostly from Ella and Nudge, whilst Ryder and Jesse started to search for something to get us back with.

Stupidly Fang left 3 water guns in the middle of the backyard and seconds later we were soaked too. I screamed as the ice cold water hit my body.

"Every man for themselves!" someone screamed in the distance. Fang was my target as he was stupid enough to leave the guns in the middle of the backyard. Fang seemed to believe that I was his target as well.

I sprinted at him trying to spray him with the water gun in my hand. I missed several times before I hit him in the ear. This continued with him getting more shots in then me. I aimed and…. "What! No" I exclaimed. It was empty. Fang hit me one more time square on the chest till his ran out too. Ha now it was even playing field. I ran at him once again. He had a massive lead on me. He was running getting further away until he slipped. He quickly recovered and continued. This gave me a brilliant idea. If only I could get close enough.

I sprinted towards him. When I was around 2 feet away I slide, making sure I was still going forward. Just as I had expected Fang stopped to make sure I was ok, before I slide tackled him to the ground. As he fell I jumped up and pinned him down. "Ha you lose" I exclaimed in triumph. Sadly I forgot how strong Fang really was. Does everyone remember what happened last time I had Fang pinned? Well he flipped us over, again. "I don't think that you learnt you lesson the first time" he said before getting off of me and offering a hand.

I gratefully took it and lead him of towards the pool. I quickly jumped in. Fang just sat on the edge with his feet in the water. Nudge then came towards us hair sticking out in awkward positions. "We are all going to get changed. You guys coming?" I shook my head and so did Fang.

Well we basically just sat and talked about everything and anything. Then Fang bought up uni "so do uou know what uni you are going to?" he questioned. I shook my head. I didn't really want to talk about this. "Fang I…. don't want to talk about this now" I stated. I felt bad now he obversley did want to talk about that.

"Give me a hand?" I said extending my hand towards Fang. He grasped my hand and I yanked back towards me causing him to come crashing into the water with me. We both resurfaced laughing our heads off and smiling like maniacs. It was weird to see Fang smiling but it made the whole world seem brighter. I looked up at the sky only to see the most beautiful sunset. I smiled seeing it was amazing and I smiled thinking about how my friends and family were just like this sunset. I turned around to see Fang staring at me. "Fang…." I questioned.

**A/N Cliffy! Now I have 2 things to ask of you guys. 1) Please vote on the poll on my profile page. 2) 5 reviews for this chapter PLEASE? I am so excited for the next chapter as it will contain FAX. Unless I get my 5 reviews I will not update for a month. BTW still nobody has guessed who the secret admirer is. Character in my next story up for grabs!**

**R&R  
sign of- Bailar xoxo**

**Disclaimer- Don't own MR**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_RECAP  
"Give me a hand?" I said extending my hand towards Fang. He grasped my hand and I yanked back towards me causing him to come crashing into the water with me. We both resurfaced laughing our heads off and smiling like maniacs. It was weird to see Fang smiling but it made the whole world seem brighter. I looked up at the sky only to see the most beautiful sunset. I smiled seeing it was amazing and I smiled thinking about how my friends and family were just like this sunset. I turned around to see Fang staring at me. "Fang…." I questioned._

Fang POV (RARE)

Ok so I'm not a stalker. Sure I was staring at her, but that doesn't mean anything. You see Max is my best friend. We practically live together. Every morning she walks over to my house and I drive her to school. Occasionally we walk but still. I think she is just gorgeous. The way she doesn't have to try to look perfect. Her hair always looks like she styled it and she never wears make up. I have to ask her but….. I can't. I don't want to risk our friendship over my feelings. You see prom was coming up and I really wanted to go with Max. She probably didn't even know about it. Heck I didn't know about it till I heard Ella and Nudge talking about it. I actually think I might have to do it now. She was the only person that could make me smile, laugh and make my stomach flutter in side when she said my name. God I sound like some sappy teenage girl but it's true. As my mind was reeling over all of this I realised that Max had said my name. "Max" I inquired back.  
"Why were you staring at me?" Oh great she noticed. Darn now I had to come clean or she would know. All because my Max can read me like an open book. "I wanted to know if-"I trailed off trying to muster all the courage needed. "If you maybe wanted to go to prom with me?" At least I did it was continuously on repeat in my mind. I don't know if I would be able to stand being rejected. Max looked at me with a stern look, I could tell she was having an internal battle. I was screwed. There is no way in hell she would go with me. I looked back to see her smiling. What!? "Sure". Ok by know my eyes were properly out of my head. She said yes. I picked her up and quickly pecked her on the lips before I realised that I had done it. I saw a blush starting to creep up Max's cheeks and I smiled at her. God she looked so cute when she blushed. "Come on let's get inside before the others start to worry" I said jumping out of the pool. I extended my hand towards her and we both walked sopping wet into the house.

_**AN/ ok I know it is really short but I had to make that one chapter otherwise it doesn't make sense. Hopefully I will post another chapter within the next 2 weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews, I think I got 7 from the last chapter. I am aware that this chapter sucks but I am open for criticism. **_

_**7 reviews before the next update and I will make it a long chapter.**_

_**Sign off- Bailar xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Ollo! It has been a while hasn't it? But with Christmas coming up it is just too hectic to update. So I have worked out that this story will have around 18 chapters total, you do the maths. So enjoy and review please.

MAX POV

What the hell was wrong with me?! I questioned myself as I walked with Fang into the house. The minute we walked into the door Nudge ran over, gushing at how I had ruined my hair and clothes. She hauled me up the stairs muttering about god knows what. When we reached her room I was suddenly surrounded by pink. Nudge rummaged through her closet picking up and item before throwing it back behind her in a huff. I quickly scanned the room, taking in the bright pink and white spotted wallpaper and purple carpet. There were various stuffed animals on her white bed, with a purple and pink stripped duvet. She had a million posters of famous singer, actors and bands such as Coldplay and Alex Pettyfer. Next thing I realised was that Nudge was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Sorry" I mumbled. "GO PUT THIS ON! PLEASE?" she squealed. I sighed before stripping my wet clothes replacing them with what Nudge had chosen. Nudge had placed me in a pair of orange skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top. She also had me wearing a pair of navy high tops. I had a feeling that they wouldn't stay on for long when the sleepover really got started. We walked down the stairs into the lounge where everyone was sitting talking about what they wanted to do. By the looks of it, the battle was between watching a movie and playing truth or dare. "How bout we do both?" I questioned. Everyone in the room stared at me like I was a genius. "Truth or dare first please". With that we all sat in a circle whilst Janet explained the rules. The game then began.

**(I am really lazy and am not going to write the truth or dare game part because it takes WAY too long. But if I get enough reviews asking me to do it I will write the truth or dare section as a separt section and post after I finish the story)  
**Ok so after everyone found out that Nudge had a crush on Iggy and we all saw the boys running down the street singing Thrift Shop, we decided to end the game and get ready for the rest of the night. "How bout you guys choose a movie and i will get some snacks?" Fang enquired. Everyone murmered their agreements. "I'll help you" i said, "as long as you guys choose it in a cival matter". With that i exited the lounge with Fang. "Soooo, what are we gonna get?" i questioned. Fang shrugged. "Popcorn?" i suggested. He shrugged before getting out all the nessacary things to make it. "Fang, talk to me please?" i begged. He just contin/ued to make the popcorn asifi hadn't said anything. When he finished i separated the popcorn into bowls before carring it out to the lounge. In the time we were gone they had decided we would be watching 'We bought a zoo'. I sat down on the two seater, curling myself up on the end. The movie began and the whole room was silent. As the movie was coming to a close i realised that nearly everyone was asleep or on the verge of drifting off. I jumped off of the couch streaching before walking to turn off the DVD player. I sat back down until i thought everyone was asleep. Then i walked out into the backyard lying down on the slightly damp grass. I sighed before staring up at the stars. They were always a inspiration to me and they kept me level headed. I don't know why they just did. I traced the constolations with my finger before i just stared at them trying to wrap my head around everything that has happen the last few days. There wasn't much that sprang to mind other than well, Fang. He seemed to always be in my mind, no matter what and now all he was doing was confusing me. Suddenly i felt a presence behind me. My breathing hitched. Who was it?

**A/N And that is a wrap folks. What did you think? Love it hate it? Give us a few seconds to review and tell me what you think. Aiming for 7 reviews because i didn't quite make it on the last chapter. If you think you know who the secret admirer is take a guess (BTW it is NOT Fang). **

**R&R  
Sign off- Bailarxoxo **

**P.S. JBird you cannot guess the secret admirer as I think I already told you and please don't pester me bout it, k? Luv ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

I was freaking out, my breathing reaching an abnormal level. What if it was a robber? What if they had a gun? Stop it Max, you are tough no need to freak. I slowed down my breathing and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I felt the heat of another body next to me. The person sighed. I decided to sneak a peek and opened my eyes to slits whilst turning my head.

In the dark I could make out the long shaggy hair and defined jaw of Fang. I relaxed immensely after this realisation. I opened my eyes fully to see him staring at me again. I decided to stare back at him. His eyes shone with confusion for seconds before the returned to his calculating glance. I took this time to fully study him.

He had very large eyes that always portrayed the emotion that was never on his face. They were so dark in this light that I couldn't distinguish his pupil and iris. He had a much defined jaw, sort of sharp but rounded at the same time. The edges pointed but with a rounded finish. His nose and ears were the perfect shape and well in proportion with the rest of his face. His onyx hair shone in the moonlight and gave the aurora of purple streaks that weren't there. It half covered one of his dark orbs. For the first time I think I fully realised how attractive Fang was.

"Fang, I have needed to talk to you all day" I started. He nodded for me to continue. "Well today, when all the candy-canes were handed out, I got an extra one".  
"As in someone gave you two?" he questioned.  
"Not exactly. The message on the card was from my secret admirer" I said putting air quotations around 'secret admirer'.

I looked to Fang wondering what he was thinking. His eyes showed calculation and anger. Wait, anger?! Why was he angry? I made a mental not to ask why at a later point in time.

"Who do you think it is?"  
"That is the thing. If someone wanted to go out with me wouldn't they let me know before school ended? Everyone will be going separate ways after this, some to collage, work or to travel so why share this now?".  
"I don't know Max, but we will get through this together" I smiled at his response and lay back down to stare at the stars.

"So, um what colour dress are you wearing?" Fang inquired. I was taken by surprise. "I'm not wearing a dress Fang" I said utterly confused. He started to laugh. Like properly laugh which caught me off guard again. He shook his head. "I'm talking about to prom" he stated like it was the most obvious thing.

I blushed. I felt so stupid of course he was talking about prom. I shrugged, "I won't know till I am dragged there against my own will". He tusked before turning to stare at me again.


End file.
